Fraternal: Netstorm
by YaminekoHyousai
Summary: Lan, Megaman, and his friends find themselves facing a mysterious organization. Treachery, danger, and intrigue ensue. Post BN5:Team Colonel


Just in time for the holidays, I'll be releasing a chapter a day. Today (12/23), you get this, Christmas Eve you'll get the first chapter in a collection of Jak oneshots, and on Christmas day, you'll probably get Kras City Christmas, another Jak story.

Here it is, my Mega Man Battle Network fic. This story is based on the games and not the anime, just so you lot know. It takes place a month or so after the events in the fifth game. This story will not cover the sixth game, as it hasn't been released here yet. The reason it took me so long to start is that I just couldn't think of a way to begin it.

**_Fraternal_**

Prologue: The Interview Visiting Room 

The young man stared at the engraved metal plate through his glasses, a slight smirk quirking his lips. He absently adjusted the sleeves on his black longcoat.

"Sir?" said the armed guard standing next to him. "We can go in now."

The young man paused for several seconds, lost in thought. He turned towards the guard, his face expressionless.

"I would prefer to speak to him alone."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to-" the guard trailed off as the youth held up a hand.

"I am here to conduct an interview, Mr. …" the man intoned softly, his green eyes flicking to the guard's nametag. "…Rawlings. I doubt that my subject would be quite so open if you were present."

"But-"

The young man brushed his long dirty-blond hair out of his eyes and rummaged through a pocket, withdrawing an official-looking document. "I assure you that I will be quite safe. I believe that I can handle one old man. I have already spoken to the warden about this, and am taking full responsibility for anything that may occur."

Rawlings fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment, looking from side to side as if hoping for assistance from someone. He gripped the brim of his hat nervously, then nodded.

"All right sir," the guard sighed, unlocking the cold metal door. "You have half an hour."

"Thank you. That should be more than enough."

After passing through the door, the bespectacled man found himself in a small room. The only furniture in the room was a small metal table that was bolted to the floor, and two chairs. The chair facing away from the door was occupied by a man.

The newcomer regarded the seated man calmly. He was obviously very old; the man's body was thin and frail underneath the dull grey prison uniform. Two large shocks of grey-white hair stuck out from his otherwise bald head like jagged mountains.

"Dr. Albert W. Wily," he purred. "So, they finally caught up with you."

Wily cocked his head and chuckled. "I was wondering who they would send."

"It's quite a while, Doctor."

"Indeed, my boy," Wily grinned, tugging at his mustache without turning to look at his guest. "Have a seat."

The young man did so, settling his tall, solid frame into the chair. He stroked his dirty blond goatee.

"We may speak freely here," he said. "Hack and his Navi have disabled the security feed to this room. It'll just look like a simple glitch."

Wily nodded, then glanced at his visitor's clothing: a suit and tie covered by a long black overcoat.

"I never thought I'd see you wearing a suit, Kane," the Doctor grated.

"Prison doesn't seem to be agreeing with you," the other man answered, not responding to the question.

"I was tired of running."

"Heh."

Wily pressed his bony fingertips together. "My body is growing old. Too old to do that which is necessary. Now that I am here-"

"-we can continue with the plan," finished Kane.

"So, I trust that everything is proceeding well?"

"Quite well, though I've had to contract out the work on our little project. Using our own operatives is too risky."

"Understandable. The Officials can be quite…troublesome. Who are you using, may I ask?"

The young man leaned forward and whispered something into Wily's ear. The mad scientist smiled harshly.

"Is that right? I'm impressed." Wily nodded.

Kane removed his glasses and polished them on his sleeve. "We have already secured a few of the components, but for our plan to succeed, we will need your assistance."

"While I remain safe and out of the way. Do you have it?"

The youth replaced his glasses. "Would I have come here if I didn't?"

Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a candy. He unwrapped and handed it to the doctor.

"Ah, my favorite," Wily laughed, then popped it into his mouth.

"As per your specifications, it will take approximately two months to take effect. All the necessary preparations should be complete by then."

"Excellent. Do you have any more questions, boy?"

"Two, Doctor."

"Well, ask away."

"I would like to ask about your instructions regarding the Hikari boy."

"Ah, yes. Lan Hikari," Wily frowned. "That boy is far more dangerous, and more talented, than he seems. He has been a thorn in my side for quite a while now. The best thing to do would be to keep him in the dark…avoid him. If however, he gets too close…you have my blessing to eliminate him and his Navi."

The other man nodded, then closed his eyes for a long time.

"As for my second question," he opened his eyes again. "You know very well what I'm asking."

Wily's frown deepened. "Your father will likely have no involvement in this, one way or the other. He is no longer a threat."

Noticing the expression on his young companion's face, Wily continued. "However, if it becomes necessary, we can eliminate him as well."

Kane's face brightened.

"Thank you very much."

Wily waved the young man away. "You are in charge of this, boy. I am counting on you."

Without another word, the youth stood, and exited through the door. Nodding to the guard, he made his way towards the prison's exit. Outside, he walked briskly down the hill through the rain. At the bottom, a black limousine pulled up. The man didn't even wait, he simply opened the door and got in.

"Productive interview, Mr. Kane?" the driver asked him politely.

"Oh yes, very productive," Kane smiled, gesturing for the man to go. "Let's head back; I have a lot of work to do."

_To be continued…_


End file.
